twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Death of Charlie Harper
'The Death of Charlie Harper '''is an event that occurred in between Seasons 8 and 9. Timeline leading to Charlie Harper's death, funeral and aftermath *In The Crazy Bitch Gazette, Charlie's past comes back to bite him when his girlfriend decides that his stalker, Rose, is just too much to handle. Rose got 'married' to Manny *in Lookin' for Japanese Subs, Charlie's obsession with the newly "married" Rose leads him to stalk her. *in Three Hookers and a Philly Cheesesteak, Alan's chiropractic business turns into a Ponzi scheme, and Charlie and Rose carry on seeing each other. *in That Darn Priest, Rose uncovers Alan's Ponzi scheme and Alan, in turn, meets "Manny," Rose's mannequin "husband." Meanwhile, Charlie is eager to get some alone time with Charlie. In the end, Charlie and Rose go off on a weekend getaway to Paris, which ultimately results in Charlie's tragic death in the Season 9 premiere "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt". *in Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt, it is revealed that Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) was killed, offscreen, while on his weekend getaway to Paris with Rose. The episode begins with Charlie's funeral. Here, Alan gave a eulogy, even though many of his past girlfriends have nothing good to say about Charlie. When Rose talks at the funeral, she reveals that Charlie proposed while they were in Paris, and she caught him in the shower with another woman. A day later, he "slipped" and was killed by a train.After the funeral, Alan, Jake and Evelyn decide they have to sell the house. After people come in, nobody buys the house. Sometime later, Alan receives the ashes of Charlie. Alan gives a heartfelt goodbye to his late brother, telling him how much he loves him and will miss him. He also thanks him for allowing him and Jake to move in and stay for the past 8 years. Alan then decides to sprinkle the remains on the beach. However, he stands up and sees a young man (Ashton Kutcher) outside and he throws the ashes all over the house. Alan invites the young man comes into the house to use the phone. He calls his wife Bridget who says she will not take him back. Alan tells his story and how he was in the same situation. He reveals himself to be Walden Schmidt (prompting Alan to say the episode title "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt"). After revealing to be worth $1.3 billion, the two go out to drink. At the bar, Walden and Alan attempt to pick up two girls, and Walden breaks down in tears. Here, the girls fall in love with him. Later that night, the two come back to the house and when Alan goes to get drinks, the girls go upstairs with Walden and have a threesome in Charlie's bedroom. The next morning, Walden comes downstairs, naked, and tells Alan that he is going to buy the house. Judith drops Jake off at Charlie's beach house for the weekend and they see Alan and Walden hugging and Walden meets Judith and Jake. Judith approves of Walden's intention to buy Charlie's beach house. The episode ends with the words, "To be continued...". *in People Who Love Peepholes, Continuing from the last episode, Walden has officially bought the house from Alan. He also is able to get Berta to agree to be his housekeeper. At this time, Alan says his final goodbyes, and leaves (accidentally leaving Jake). Alan goes to his mother's house to move in temporarily. Later that night, Walden comes to the house, giving Alan some books he left. He and Alan then go out. When on the road, Walden reveals he is going to his wife's house to reconcile. Here, him and Alan attempt to break in, but are electrocuted (in the groin) by the gate. When they come to, they are in the house and Bridget, Walden's wife, asks them to leave, which they do after a short argument about Walden's maturity. They then speed back to Walden's beach house. When they wake up, Walden and Alan are spooning, naked, and only covered by a towel. They realize they got drunk and went skinny-dipping per request by Berta, who was near them. Later that morning, a woman named Penelope comes to see Charlie, but she is not to upset about his death after seeing Walden. Suddenly, Bridget comes to the house to talk to Walden, where they agree to get together (Alan chased Penelope off by pretending to be her boyfriend to explain the woman in Walden's house). As Alan leaves, Walden says that he owes Alan big time, and Alan asks if he could move in for a day or two (that is what he told Charlie). Alan ends the show by saying "I'm Back" *in Big Girls Don't Throw Food, Continuing from "People Who Love Peepholes", Alan has moved back in to Walden's beach house. However, two problems arise, Berta now lives with Walden in Alan's old room, and Alan has to convince Walden to let Jake stay. Walden has no problem with Jake, and Alan and Jake must live in the same room. Later that day, Walden and Jake have a conversation on the couch. Walden tells Jake how he quit school and made his first million before he was 19. This makes Jake try to convince Alan to let him drop out. Alan strongly disagrees. That night, Alan helps Walden prepare for his date with Bridget, his estranged wife. They talk about Alan's experience, and Walden leaves.At the house, Judith comes over to yell at Jake for attempting to drop out. Walden then shows up at the house, and Judith and him starting making out after Judith learns of his divorce. Jake films the entire ordeal. Charlie is menitioned in a disrespective manner *in Nine Magic Fingers, Lyndsey’s pep talk gets Walden off the couch, and out to a local bar, looking for someone to replace Bridget in his heart. He returns with ‘Ms Right’ - Courtney, who almost married Charlie, and who went to jail for being a con artist. Lyndsey thinks Alan should warn Walden, but it may already be too late. The next morning, Alan finds Courtney and Walden enjoying a very sexy breakfast. Walden invites Alan and Lyndsey to dinner with him and Courtney. Alan tries to warn Courtney away from Walden, but she’s adamant that she’s not going anywhere. At dinner, Walden asks Courtney to move in with him. When it’s right, it’s right. What about Alan? Well, Alan’s looking for a new place to live, so it shouldn’t be a problem. At breakfast the next morning, Alan and Courtney square off, with Courtney certain that she has the upper hand, and that Alan will be leaving the beach house. When the doorbell rings, it’s Bridget, responding to Alan’s emergency call. Despite her inability to live with Walden, she still cares about him, and has no intention of letting ‘Botox Barbie’ get her claws into him. Walden is torn – he wants Bridget, but Courtney appeals to his sexuality. Bridget, however, has another card to play; she has a check for $50,000.00 for Courtney, if she leaves town. And she’s bringing information as well. Turns out Courtney’s real name is Sylvia Fishman, and she’s wanted in three states for fraud, forgery and money laundering. Courtney tells Walden it’s been fun, as she grabs the check, and leaves. Alan tries to comfort Walden, and in the process, gets an invitation to stay at the beach house for as long as he wants. On hearing this, Berta decides she’s moving out, and Alan can have his old room back. As Walden leaves, Alan, gloating over how things are finally working out for him, chokes on some popcorn. *in A Giant Cat Holding a Churro, Alan decides to reveal all his life's secrets to Lyndsey (including the fact that he gave her earrings stolen from Judith, may be the father of Judith and Herb's baby, getting his family involved in a ponzi scheme, finding out Rose's "husband" was a mannequin and she gave him $50,000 to keep it a secret, and was tricked by Charlie into letting the family dog lick peanut butter off his genitals as a child). *in The Squat and the Hover, Being depressed that he received his divorce papers, Alan takes Walden to his late brother's therapist. *in Those Fancy Japanese Toilets, Evelyn comes over to Alan and tells him about Charlie's safety deposit box. In the deposit box was Charlie's Journal. Alan is stunned what Charlie wrote as the entries give an insight to a whole new side of Charlie that he never saw. It is revealed that Charlie actually listed his real cause of death among other possibilities (including liver failure) and that he questioned his condescending behavior towards women. It is also hinted that, despite all the mocking and disrespect, he actually loved his brother and missed him when he moved in with Lyndsey, however knew at the same time that he would be back "before long" by saying that he bought an expensive watch, but he's afraid to show it to somebody, so he puts in his safety deposit box. Alan exclaims "Son of a Bitch!". Meanwhile, Walden talks to Evelyn about redecorating the late Charlie's beach house. After going furniture shopping, Evelyn invites Walden inside for coffee but Alan warned him that Evelyn will try to sleep with him so Walden tries to get out of it but Evelyn insists that she is old enough to be his mother and convinces him to come in, and they end up having sex anyway. They promise to keep it a secret, but Alan finds out eventually. In another subplot, Megan gets turned on too much after meeting Walden twice, the last being before he goes shopping. She ends up having oral sex with Jake. *in Thank You For The Intercourse, Walden finds out about all the jingles that Charlie wrote and sings them out loud, causing Alan's grief to get the better of him. When he finds out that Walden donated his brother's piano, an object that has many memories of the latter tied to it, Alan drowns his sorrows with alcohol at a local bar. After watching Walden picking up another woman named Alicia, he returns home with them and steps out on the deck to talk to Charlie, seemingly becoming insane. When a Labrador runs up to him, followed by its owner, a beautiful woman named Melanie, he suddenly starts to behave and talk like Charlie and even manages to seduce her. Berta remarks that "it's walking like Zippy, but it sure ain't talking like Zippy". Walden and Jake become worried about him after he starts to wear bowling shirts and calls himself Charlie Harper. He even walks in on Jake and Megan making out and ends up telling them to use protection. Walden then takes him to a mental hospital by pretending that they are going to Vegas. While lying in bed in the hospital, Alan, believing to be in the presidential suite of the Bellagio, states that he is "winning", thus referencing Charlie Sheen. *in Frodo's Headshots, The episode starts with Alan leaving rehab feeling very good with Jake picking him up. However Jake almost kills him revealing Megan is pregnant. When Alan arrives home in his mail he is being audited and later Alan owes the IRS 80 grand but to Alan's luck if he is taken for everything he has he only has to pay 4 dollars. Moments later Walden is revealed to be sleeping with Lyndsey and he kicks Alan out of the house because it would be creepy for Alan to hear them having sex. Alan, furious leaves the house but his car engine blows up and he has to give a "happy ending" to a truck driver to get to his mother's house. Alan, blindsided by his son, reamed by the IRS, rejected by his lover, betrayed by his friend, molested by a truck driver, cast out by his mother, and rained on by God, goes to his storage bin where all histuff is put by Walden. Alan is getty lucky with a woman whilst Herb arrives. He said he took a DNA test on Milly and turns out she is Alan's daughter. Herb calmly shoots Alan, killing him. It then turns out to be a dream and Alan wakes up at the stress clinic. Everything starts over again with Jake picking him up (in Walden's car). It is revealed Jake never actually slept with Megan but was stranded on third base for months. Jake drops off Alan and goes to his girlfriend's with Walden's car so that it may help him slide into home. Alan goes into the new redecorated house with voice recognizance system that only works for Walden. Much to Alan's sadness, it no longer reflects Charlie's home, prompting him to admit that he no longer belongs here. Walden asks him if he is going to move out, which Alan declines immediately. The episode ends with Alan and Walden hugging, but Alan is worried that he might need Walden's help to flush the toilet if it's voice-activated. *in One False Move, Zimbabwe, Alan tries to get Evelyn to come over seeing as though this is the family's first Christmas without Charlie. She declines as she is having a "two man sandwich", which Alan learns over the phone in disgust. Walden then wonders where Lyndsey is, but Alan tells him that she has a new boyfriend now, leaving him single and lonely ''again. Jake calls and tells Alan that he is with Judith, Herb and his sister, actually not being there and is instead smoking pot with Eldridge somewhere else. Walden mentions "Magilla", an imaginary gorilla friend that he had when he was a child. However, she tells him Magilla does exist and he shared the first four years of his life with him, which lead to Walden learning sign language; she wanted to see if a gorilla baby could learn as fast as a human baby. She sent him back to the jungle after he tried to kill a Jehovah's Witness. This revelation shocks Walden deeply as all his memories of Magilla clear up and he explains that he was so perfect during his childhood because he feared that he would be sent to Zimbabwe just like his gorilla "brother". He leaves in a huff. At Zoey's apartment building, she opens the door to find Walden holding a bottle of liquor, inquiring if he was drunk; Walden himself is unsure, but thinks he is due to drinking and invites himself in. With hid thoughts muddled with alcohol and anger, Walden questions Zoey's parents, who are very British and appear to like him despite his odd behavior, if they would do something similar to what happened to him. At the beach house, they then get a call from Zoey, who tells them to come over as Walden is acting crazy. They arrive to see Walden has climbed up to the roof of the complex, where Zoey meets Walden;'s mother and briefly forgets the situation. Alan climbs up to talk some sense into him, telling him how he knows the pain of losing a brother (referring to Charlie's death). On the street, Jake and Eldrige, both baked, eat doughnuts and blankly comment on the situation before deciding to get more food. Later, Walden is taken to the place Magilla is being kept and reunites with his "brother" after identifying himself through sign language. Alan becomes shocked that Walden's mother brought a taser to stun Magilla if he attacked Walden. *in What a Lovely Landing Strip, Rose makes her long-awaited reappearance. She sneaks up on Bridget (whom Walden had finally gotten over and is now watching him from the back-door window) and decides to take her on as a pupil in stalking the person of her affections seeing as she is unstable over being rejected by her husband for another woman. In the end of the episode, it becomes clear that the never-ending cycle of love-hate in the beach house is far from finished. *in Why We Gave Up Women, When Walden has second thoughts about letting Zoey and Ava move in with him, but is unable to convince them to leave, Alan is forced to move out. Just as he is about to leave, Alan goes straight over the edge and begins experiencing chest pains and is taken to the hospital. A doctor reveals to a worried Walden and an uncaring, disbelieving Zoey that Alan has suffered a mild heart attack, but will pull through okay. After brief visits by Walden, Evelyn, Judith, Jake, and Lyndsey, Alan finds a strange woman sitting at the foot of his bed. The stranger introduces herself as the ghost of Charlie, Alan's deceased brother, proving she is who she says she is by answering questions only Charlie could correctly respond to. Charlie goes on to explain that he is in Hell, and as part of his punishment must live eternity as a large, old lady, albeit with a pair of testicles. Charlie explains he came back to give Alan advice: to turn his life around and become self-dependent for once. Alan agrees, and checks himself out of the hospital so Walden won't have to pay any more for his treatment. Alan announces to a compassionate Walden and overjoyed Zoey that he is moving out, and finds a small, run-down apartment to live in. After being visited by Charlie's ghost again (who reveals his intent was not to help Alan, but just to mess with him and get him out of the beach-house at last), Alan fakes a second heart attack so he can move back in with Walden, while an annoyed Zoey looks on. Alan passes through the hospital without scrutiny but a clean bill of health, while Charlie attempts to mess with Jake (although failing because Jake is too stupid to pick up on the hints Charlie is trying to feed him) before returning to Hell with two sexy women. *in Oh Look! Al-Qaeda, With Jake almost graduating high school, Alan tells him that he needs to get his life together. When Jake and Eldridge have no plans whatsoever, Judith makes Alan ask Walden for a job, to which Walden refuses, but Billy vouches for them and gives them a fairly simple job of switching drives when one is about to fail. They're able to do the job, but they download 40,000 hours of porn to watch and accidentally infect all the drives. After getting fired, Jake and Eldridge decide to join the Army, based on the sales pitch "Do you like to play video games?: Alan, fearing for the boys and the security of America, makes a failed attempt to prevent them. Walden says to Alan and Lyndsey that Jake and Eldridge are not normal. While Alan and Lyndsey are arguing, Charlie and his Mercedes CL600 are menitioned as Jake "borrowed' the car to take his hooker home in Topanga Canyon Later, when Alan, Judith, Evelyn, Berta, Herb and Walden throw a going away party for Jake, they, save Herb, reminisce of Jake's childhood. It isn't until they are at boot camp that Jake and Eldridge were tricked into joining the army. *in That's Not What They Call It In Amsterdam, Charlie's successor in the Harper household, Walden Schmidt dates Rose (Melanie Lynskey) despite Alan's warnings against it because of what she did to his brother Charlie leading to his death. Alan and Lyndsey take Walden out to dinner, where they run into Zoey and her date, Peter. After dinner, Lyndsey, concerned for Walden, decides to set him up with one of her friends. After various double dates with bad results, Walden decides to stay single for a while. He goes out to Pavlov's where he meets Charlie's former stalker, Rose (Melanie Lynskey), and after saving her from choking to death on a peanut, the two hit it off. This news shocks Alan. He tries to warn Walden about Rose, describing her tactics and history, ((e.g. stalking Charlie until his death)) but Walden disregards them, as Rose explained everything to him. Alan remains suspicious of Rose, thinking she's out to get Walden and walks in on the two engaged in a bondage game, thinking Rose has manipulated Walden. At the end of the episode, Rose takes a video-call from Jake at the army base and implies she had been spying on him as well. Category:Funeral Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9